Rough Riders
by PhynixProwler
Summary: Young Stella Rebel moves to the big apple with her family and grows up to take on her fathers reputation. Making new friends and trying so hard to keep her families terriory is harder than its been cracked up to be. Old friends and new, who can she trust? Will her decisions cause chaos and territirial power to spin out of control or will balance be restored?


**(Rough Riders is a story me and my friends came up with years ago, this is a variation hope you enjoy)**

**Chapter 1: Days go by**

**A starlite sky and full moon light up the night for a small town in New York. The streets below were silent and calm, other than the sounds of animals. A lil ways out of town where the residents lived, had a quiet life. Unlike those in New York City, no guns nor fighting. It was a nice place to live. For one man, it was a perfect place for a family. A young man age thirty three, Kyle Rebel, was outside this night working on a Harley in his garage. He has had the bike for years, carefully putting the fuel line back together. He heard someone come into the garage, someone small. He smiled and turned from his work, "Hey baby girl, you need something?" Stella Rebel, a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, age eight. Looked alot like her mother, but her fathers spirit. Smiled softly as she walked closer, "Daddy, mom says its time for dinner" she looked back at the bike "Are you busy?" Kyle gave a look back at the bike too, then back to Stella with a smile "I'm never to busy for my little girl". He stood up slowly, wiping his hands on a rag he had layed over his shoulder. Stella giggled playfully before running back to the house. **

**He could only smile, watching his daughter so happy. He then looked down at his hands. On his right wrist was a tattoo. The tribal markings innertwined around his wrist, leading to the underpart of his forearm bore his last name Rebel. His smile disappeared as he remembered the days back in New York City. He was much younger, much stronger and much more violent. Those days were dark, constantly fighting for territory. Kyle's gang used to be the one to beat. This made them targets for power hungry gangs all over the state. He had been walking back to the house and had not seen his wife at the back door waiting. " Kyle is something wrong?" Her voice was gentle, making Kyle look up from his tattoo. A slender woman stood in the doorway, her blue eyes gazing softly up at him with concern. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering softly. "Everythings fine Janet" he wrapped his wife in his arms, "In fact everythings perfect". Kyle smiled down at his loving wife, "I'm just remembering a few things". Janet placed a soft hand over the tattoo, rubbing her thumb across the lettering. "You are just as good as you were then, If not better. Only thing diffrent is a loving wife, a wonderful daughter and a peaceful life". Janet's words were conforting as always. but the feeling of someone looming always lingered.**

**Kyle looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Stepping into a large kitchen which lead into the dinning room. Only seperated by a grainet top counter and the lamps that hung down from a high ceiling. Stella was sitting quietly at the table. Watching her father as he sat down, "So daddy, how much more until your mootercycle is done?" The mistake of wording from little Stella made him smile. "Not much longer" he boasted, patting his chest "Soon, I can take my two favorite girls for a ride". Stella and her father were very close, practically twins. Janet could swear since the day Stella was born, she was just a little Kyle in girl form. The way they both got excited about cars and adventure. Stella always said she wanted to grow up and be just like him. Even his rebellious past, but she always talked of making changes. Janet listened as her daughter went on, until she finshed the chicken dinner. Carrying it over to the table and setting up Stella's meal. Kyle set his own plate and waited patiently as Janet sat down with her own. Stella was always the one to say grace, sometimes not getting it right but she ment well. After dinner Kyle would always take Stella to bed and tuck her in. **

**Stella's bedroom was also her play area, if she wasn't outside with her father. The walls were covered with posters of motercycles and drawings. Instead of barbie dalls or unicorns, she had cars and board games. Stella was not exactly a girly girl. Kyle sat beside her bed. He always told her exciting stories from his past, skipping the rough parts of course. Letting his voice soften as Stella's eyes closed slowly, ending with him telling his most precious memory of all; The day a beautiful girl was born, his life from that moment on was perfect in his eyes. Stella would mumble sleepily good night and Kyle would kiss her forehead, "Goodnight my angel". Upon silently stepping back into the hallway he notices Janet, smiling softly. "You always tell her that story every night, shouldn't she be tired of it by now?" Kyle glanced back at the closed bedroom door before looking back at Janet with a smile, "I tried other stories , and she says their boring" chuckling softly. "Besides if she has not gotten bored with it yet, I don't think she ever will" Kyle wraps his arms around Janet tightly. "And I always like telling her my most prized memorys, when I met you and when she was born". Janet nuzzled softly into his chest, "I know Kyle, and we will always be here". She takes Kyle by the hand and gently guides him into their room, closing the door behind them.**

**Hearing the distict click from down the hall, Stella's eyes snapped open. Looking around the moon lit room before sitting up in her bed. The clock beside her bed read ten o'clock. Stella quickly redressed herself in blue jeans and a black top. The second she straitened her bed covers again she hears a knock on her window. Turning around she saw a young boy at the window, waiting patiently as she opened it quietly. " Right on time Michael, Your mom in bed?" The boy winked once, backing down the ladder a few steps "Sleeping like a rock. She has to get up early in the morning, so I have to be home before then." Reaching the ground first he then held the ladder steady as Stella followed close behind. She nodded softly as her feet touched the ground. They then quietly layed the ladder down against the house and ran down the hill. Stella keeping ahead of Michael the whole time. They both reached the bottom of the valley below, where they always liked to play at this old oak tree. The creek close by, seperated the land between Michael's and Stella's homes and is where they first met years ago. Michael flopped down on the grass, looking up at the sky "I don't know why our parents don't like each other. I mean I know diffrent gangs when they were younger, but why hold a grudge?" Stella gave a shrug before sitting the grass beside him. "I don't know either. We get along fine, In fact your my best friend" she looked over at Michael with a smile. He sat up with his legs crossed, laughing softly "And we will always be friends, no matter what". Stella and Michael spent most of the night talking, laughing and planning their future like always. Their plans were to be friends forever and create a group, like their parents but better. **

**The night seemed so perfect, so quiet and sincere. But Stella seemed distracted, looking over at the river like something was bothing her. "Stella, is everything ok? You seem upset", Michael watched her with a worried expression. Stella could feel the pressure build up in her chest, she didn't wish to ruin this night. Giving it a thought for a few seconds she looked over at Michael, "Its nothing to worry about" she lied. Michael raised a brow, he knew her too well and she could not lie to him. "Something is matter what it is you can tell me. Maybe I can help". Stella sighed and with a heavy heart, "My dad told me we will be moving to New York City. I don't want to leave, but he said it was unavoidable". Stella could feel tears well in her eyes and curled up in a ball so Micheal could not see. The news took Michael by suprise for a few seconds, his mind gone blank. Before scooting closer to his friend, wrapping her in a tight hug, trying his best to comfort her. He could feel tears in his eyes as well, but held them back "Then we best enjoy the time we have left". He forced a smile as Stella looked up at him, "No matter how far you move, we will always be friends" placing a hand over his heart. This gesture did make Stella smile, whiping her tears with her palm. Michael kept the conversation going, having Stella tell him her plans in New York City. It was not long before the sun began to rise over the trees, giving the kids a warning to get home.**

**Michael was the first to stand and helped Stella to her feet. The news she had given him still weighted heavily on his shoulders, but he still wore a smile. "So when so you think you will be leaving?" he still held her hand in his own, looking down at her. "We will be leaving in two days from now. Michael will you be there to see me off?" Stella looked up a him with sad eyes. She didn't want to go, but the last thing she wanted to do before leaving her home was talk to him. He smiled wrapping her softly in a hug, whispering into her ear "Nothing could keep me away". The moment seemed sad, like they would never see each other again. Michael held his head down the whole way home, as did Stella. To her it seemed years before getting back to her home. Janet standing at the back door waiting "Stella you know your father doesn't like it when you sneek out so late", her voice didn't spook Stella as she walked past. " I know mom" Stella sighed softly, turning back to he mother "I just wanted to see Michael". Her mother smiled softly as she kneeled down to Stella's eye level, placing her hand under her daughters chin "I know sweety and I know your going to miss him". Her mothers voice gave some comfort, but not entirely " But true friendship can always pass the trials of time and space, then if you and he are lucky no matter what You will see each other again". Stella looked up to her mother and clinged to her tightly, "I hope so mom, I really hope so". Janet had noticed the time and rushed Stella back to bed to get some sleep before starting back on packing boxes again. Like always Kyle would be up soon and doing the same. **

**Michael's mother, Kimberly Rider, was also awake and waiting for him to return home, but not as welcoming. Leaning against the doorway, peering down at her son " Mind explaining why you were out all night, or do I need to ask the Rebel's brat?" Her voice dripped with acid, making Michael cring as he looked at his mother. " I was hanging out with my friend", he tried to explain further but his mother wouldn't have it. She grasped her son's arm tightly, raising her voice in responce "Your friend is going to get you hurt or worse one day! I keep telling you that girl is no good, just like her father!" Across the way Janet could hear the fight. She quickly rushed over to Kim's to help Michael, hoping Kim had not lost her temper completely. Kim's voice rang loudly, trying to make her son understand "Your father would be here if it wasn't for those...". Janet quickly seperated the two, placing Michael behind her "Kim you know what happened was an accident and they were friends, no need to take it out on your son". Kim looked furious, clutching her fists as she glared at Janet with hate. "Accident is what you think, I know what happened and your daughter will be no better". Janet could hear the hate in Kim's voice, but kept eye contact and remained unfaised by anything Kim said.**

**Michael was shaking as he leaned into her back, tears fell from his cheeks and onto Janet's forarm she had placed around him. "Kim please don't be angry at Michael. He is just a child and there are not many children to play with" her voice was soothing and calm "We used to be best friends Kim. Could you at least give the kids a chance? its all I ask". Kim looked like she wanted to punch something, shaking slightly as she looked down at her son and back a few times. Janet then placed a soft hand on Kim's shoulder, "If not for us, than at least for them". Janet carefully motioned to Michael before moving out of the way. Kim's eyes sadened, she had not ment to be so angry. Her anger slowly was replaced with a regret for her actions and took her son in her arms, "I'm sorry Michael, I just... I can't..." she couldn't get the words out without crying. Michael wiped his tears before hugging his mother, he understood more than she realized. Janet had then snuck away while Kim and Michael talked it out. She knew Kim ment well, It was just her short fused temper. She also knew the time they had left was short, they needed to treasure every moment.**

**The next few days seemed to go by way too fast for Stella, watching as her home emptied into a cave full of boxes. The day a moving truck pulled up left a heavy sadness over the once happy home. Stella stood aside in the hot sun as her father slowly loaded the boxes into the truck, taking a few breaks every so often. The look on Stella's face could show all the emotions she was feeling. Her mother could tell easily, but continued helping Kyle and the movers. Two of the men seemed out of place after some time, or at least to Stella. Always hidding elsewhere whispering before looking back at her father. One even was on the phone a few times, giving Stella a suspicious feeling. Which she had to ignore when she heard a voice behind her, "I hope miss Rebel isn't too busy spectating the workers for visitation". The voice startled her making her turn quickly. It was Michael and he was holding a bouquet of yellow roses. The jesture took her by supprise, smiling and gently taking the roses "Thank you Michael, I'm happy you're here". Michael smiled, lightly shrugging "I couldn't let you go away without saying good bye". The smile on Stella's face lightened some as she looked to the west, the sun was beggining to go down. The door to the truck was then closed making a loud bang. Stella and Michael both jump slightly and look over as Kyle called, "Stella sweety, its time to go". Both sighed sadly, they only had a few minutes to say their goodbyes. They had never thought one of them would have to leave.**

**Michael reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box, "Stella I have something for you". He gently placed the box in Stella's hand before opening it, showing a gold locket with a diamond heart. Inside the locket reveiled a picture of them and an engraving saying 'Forever one, never apart'. Stella could feel tears as she looked up to Michael, "Its beautiful". Michael helped her put it on and smiled, "this locket belonged to my grandmother". With shock Stella held the locket in her hand, "Michael I couldn't...". "I want you to have it. I know its in good hands" he took her hand in his own, wishing she wasn't leaving. Stella heard her fathers truck and the sound of the horn before placing a kiss on Michael's lips. Whispering softly before running to the truck, "Good Bye Michael, I will never forget you". The sudden kiss left Michael frozen for a moment, placing his hand over his heart. He knew this couldn't be the last of his friendship, it wouldn't be. He ran after her, stopping as the truck passed by and yelled "I promise you Stella! We will see each other again!" He then watched as the trucks drove out of sight, saying to himself "I will find you Stella, when I come of age. I will find you and I will protect you". **


End file.
